My Love In Color
by KeruKeru
Summary: Rainbow Dash has never been one to question herself, at least, that was before she fell head over hoof for one of her nearest and dearest friends. Slight yuri Flutterdash I don't own anything.


**Chapter 1**

**KeruKeru: Hello to my fellow bronies! So, after watching a lot of MLP: FiM, I've finally started writing my first MLP fic. X3 I'm so excited! I hope I can do Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and all the other ponies justice! If not… I have failed as a brony. D; Anyway, as it's my first fic for the fandom, this will be very cliché and cheesy. In my head it's going to be cutsie and sweet, but hopefully it won't just be in my head. :P Please enjoy My Love In Color!**

**Warning: Slight yuri as in girl/girl love between ponies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is the sole property of Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Anypony that thinks they know me knows that I'm one of the most honest, fun-loving ponies in Equestria, but that's just the side I allow my friends to see. My other half is nervous, timid and always questioning the choices that I make. There's this battle that goes on in my head whenever I'm about to do something stupid, but it's my stubborn side that comes out on top because it's so strong-willed. But, the only issue of which my quieter side wins at is the one of my feelings. I couldn't possibly tell my friends about them because they're so… unnatural. When I was a young Philly, I had always pictured myself as having a stallion by my side who'd love me even in my most stubborn of moods, but recently… my dream has be altered to show myself with another mare… She's always on my mind and what makes it worse is that she's one of my best friends so I couldn't possibly tell her lest the others shun me as she would. I don't act differently around her because I know she'd know something was up and I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut if she asked… So I don't show her my true self, but she's worth it not to, I can't imagine my life without her in it.<p>

I'm sitting atop a cloud that floats over Ponyville, staring into the endless sea of blue with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company. It's sortta become a norm for me lately, but neither she nor anypony else has noticed. The sky just calms me, you know? Maybe because I spend so much time flying around it or maybe just because I'm a Pegasus and it's my natural Pegasus-ness to be comforted by the sky. Whatever the reason, staring at the wide expanse of blue with white cotton clouds all around just soothes my mind.

"DASHIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" And the calm has been broken. A shiver runs down my spine at the image of the pony connected to that voice. I love Pinkie Pie to death, but best friend or not, she's a bit much to take in sometimes.

I roll over and look down at the town below, finding my hyperactive friend staring directly back at me. "Hi Pinkie." I say it in a sort of monotone, the one I use when I'm not too happy.

Being Pinkie though, she's not affected by it. "Why are you sitting up there, silly? We've got SO much stuff to do!" Ah! I totally forgot! I'm supposed to be helping to set up for the Apple Harvest Festival, which is only in a few days.

"I completely forgot!" I fire myself off the cloud, my classic rainbow trail following after me at the speed I'm flying.

I can hear Pinkie's slightly shrill voice in the distance. "Have fun, Dashie!" No matter how many times I tell her, she insists on calling me that stupid name. Although, it's Pinkie Pie, what are you gonna do?

* * *

><p>My first stop is Sweet Apple Acres to assist Applejack in harvesting the apples FOR the festival. I guess it would seem pretty silly to have an Apple Harvest Festival and not have apples. Granny Smith and Apple Bloom are gonna be making a bunch of "apple-tastic" treats as Applejack calls them; from their world famous cider to their secret apple pie recipe. Of course, I never get any cider cuz everypony else drinks it all before I get any. But whatever, it's not about that right now.<p>

I spot Big Mac and Apple Bloom amidst some of the Apple Family trees. The young philly is holding a wooden barrel over her head as the stallion kicks a tree with all his might, causing a rain of apples. Apple Bloom stops for a second to wave a hoof at me. "Hi Rainbow Dash!" She calls, going back to catching each and every apple with the utmost precision.

Applejack is just a bit off from her brother and sister, kicking away at trees like the pro she is. "Well, howdy there, darlin'." She greets as I land softly, ready for work.

"Hey AJ, how's it going?" I smile as we each take up one of the barrels she's just filled to take back to Granny Smith for inspection.

"Purty good if I do say so myself. With yur help, we should be done before sunset!" She smiles. The twang when she talks is probably one of my favorite things about my orange friend, aside from her honesty and trustworthiness of course.

"Glad I can help." I assure, dropping off my barrel to Granny Smith, who's sitting on a wooden chair with her glasses on, inspecting each and every apple, throwing the bad ones to a few nearly empty barrels. "Hey there Granny Smith."

"Why, hello there Rainbow Dash!" Her eyes look enormous through her spectacles. It's hard to believe that she was one of the founders of Ponyville sometimes. "You girls best be gettin' back ta harvestin'! Apples don't kick themselves out of the trees." She smiles and goes back to work, inspecting a yellow apple, which she deems worthy and moves on to the next.

I catch Applejack's eye with that familiar essence of challenge in them. "First one with the most trees cleared wins?" This is another of my favorite qualities in Applejack, she's so competitive. She's like the Earth pony me sometimes.

"You. Are. On!" I accept her challenge, turning so we're side by side at some imaginary starting line in our heads. "3…" I start the countdown.

"2…" She continues, both of us dig our hooves into the ground, ready to roll.

At the same time we both shout "1!" and we're off, her taking the east of the orchard, me taking the west.

Tree after tree, falling apple after falling apple. I've kinda lost track by now. Was I at 40 or 50? I don't know, but I can see Applejack's moved ahead of my position in my half. Normally I would just fly through each tree, but she and I have this sort of unspoken agreement that we should both be on our hooves during each competition we're in.

"Hey Applejack! How many ya got so far?" I call out to her, kicking back at yet another tree.

"'Bout 60 so far! You best hurry if ya wanna beat me!" She taunts; a loud knocking coming from her position as she's just taken care of another tree full.

I switch into my maximum overdrive mode, bucking at trees left and right, filling barrels faster than I've ever done before. If I was flying, I'd have probably created a couple Sonic-Rain-Booms with how fast I was traveling. I'm guessing Applejack sped up as well after seeing me do so because she was still going faster somehow. I kinda figured she would, but that doesn't mean I couldn't give her a run for her money.

* * *

><p>In no time, every tree under our jurisdiction was bare of any and every apple that had been hanging from them. We're both heaving when we meet up, out of breath like no other and pretty much just plop down next to each other to catch our breath.<p>

"H-Hundred… e-eighty s-s-seven…" I hear her through her panting.

"D-Darn… I got… hundred… e-eighty one…" We smiled at each other and high-hooved, laying for a while longer until our breathing came back.

When it finally did, we stood and stared out at the orchard full of apple-less apple trees. "You ready to start hauling?" I ask her.

"'Course I am!" She assures, taking up the first of our seeming to be millions of barrels.

I take up my own and we begin our trek back to the farm. Along the way, I just start thinking to myself about… _her_. Even if she did like mares, there's no way she'd see me the way I see her. She's just so quiet and composed. And I'm just so loud and obnoxious. I mean, it's like we're polar opposites. I guess that means the old saying is true though: Opposites attract. At least it's true for me. I just wish there was a way for me to tell what she's thinking. Why couldn't my ability have been to read minds or something? "Rainbow…?" I open my eyes to find Applejack staring at me questioningly.

"Uhh… you okay?" She asks, inspecting me like she's Granny Smith and I'm an apple. "You don't seem like… yurself."

"I'm fine, Applejack." I know she can tell I'm lying, but I keep on walking, staring straight ahead and not making eye contact with her.

"You sure?" It's good thing I'm the loyal one and not the truthful one, otherwise she'd know everything.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Can we just keep going?" We had already made it half way back, making me wonder how long I'd been blacked out for.

Her eyes still show her skepticism, but she nods and we keep going. "You know you can tell me anythin', right? It's not like I'd tell anypony if you didn't want me to."

I shake my head. "I know that… I just… don't want tell you either." I inform. "You'd… laugh at me if you knew."

"Rainbow, friends don't laugh at their friends." Her voice is soothing, but I still can't bring myself to tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry, AJ. Just drop it, please." Her eyes still seem to analyze me, but she doesn't persist and our trek is maintained in silence.

As we get closer to the farm, I take notice of the many trees of ours that no longer have barrels under them, despite Applejack and I not having begun clearing this part of the area yet. "Apple Bloom and Big Mac must'a collected the area already." My orange friend observes in a tone that let's me know she's a little miffed.

"Yeah…" I really don't want to let her know her tone got to me, but it kinda depresses me.

Coming out of the orchard, I see Apple Bloom and Big Mac setting down barrels for Granny Smith to examine. "There ya guys are! Feels like it's been ages since I saw ya!" The young pony acknowledges us.

Both Applejack and I put on a feigned happiness and smile at Apple Bloom. "We were havin' a bit of a contest. Seein' who could clear the most trees." She informs her sister. "I won a'course." Her false smug attitude coming out.

"Yup, she beat me fair and square." I assure, setting down my load of apples. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'm gonna take off. Tank hasn't been outside for a while. I think he needs some fresh air."

"Go ahead deary, we've got it covered from here." Granny Smith smiles at me in her old pony kind of way, resolving to get up and take a break from her analysis.

Before I can take off though, Applejack stops me. "Look Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry for tryin' to push ya into tellin' me yur secret. It's not my place to snoop." I can tell she means every word of her apology.

"It's alright. You were curious. Don't get too hung up on it." I advise.

"Listen, if you ever need ta talk ta anypony, just let me know. I'll be ready and willing to help." Her soft eyes show compassion and understanding for my not telling her.

"Thanks AJ, that means a lot." We give one last high-hoof as a goodbye and I'm off.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: So… it wasn't the best. It's been a while since I've tried writing in first person present tense. But I think it'll be a good challenge for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please review, but leave your flames at the door. :) Keru out.<strong>


End file.
